A Boring Day
by MagicMissile
Summary: "I Tyrell Good," Tyrell said. That's such a lame joke, Rief thought disbelievingly. Of all people, he asked Tyrell if he knew how to tie a knot… Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A Boring Day

"I Tyrell Good," Tyrell said. That's such a lame joke, Rief thought disbelievingly. Of all people, he asked Tyrell if he knew how to tie a knot…

It's a fine bright day outside and Tyrell is bored today.

"Hey," Tyrell said poking Matthew in the face. Matthew was disinterested today too. All he wanted to do was lay around in his room and sleep. It's weird, as a leader you'd expect him to be not so lazy, but whatever, and so Tyrell went elsewhere.

"Howdy, Eoleo. Nice jugs." Eoleo stared at Tyrell with suspicion. Usually Tyrell and Matthew were inseparable, but today he was alone. Something must be wrong. Besides he had other things to worry about, like drinking rum with Kraden right now. Ah, he'd at least drown his sorrows away like a real pirate.

"Yo," he said, nonchalantly, brushing off Tyrell's comment. "Where's Matthew?"

Tyrell shrugged. He didn't really want to talk about Matthew. "He's vegetating on his bed right now."

"That's interesting." Eoleo rolled his eyes. Kid's these days. When he was their age, he'd be working day and night, and here he had a teenager running his ship. Eoleo sighed in exhaustion and continued to go his way. Tyrell sighed too.

"Wait up! Why are you just shrugging me off like that?" Tyrell said getting in front of Eoleo. Eoleo sighed again. He had been doing it a while now. Adventure was fun, but these kids were getting to him, especially the one in front of him. "Eheh, you look so serious, Eoleo. Lighten up a bit." He said and tapped the older man on the shoulder who braced the three large jar-like bottles in his arms.

Eoleo rigidly looked at the kid. "Does this face look serious to you?"

Tyrell thought for a while and stared at the man. He had stray hairs almost everywhere on his hair, heavy bags under his eyes and a mugged expression on his face. "Gee, Eoleo." Tyrell said in disbelief. "I dunno. With all those wrinkles on you're face, you look like my old man in the morning. Hey that reminds me, there was this one time I was with my father and he had that exact same face as you."

"That's great Tyrell, but I've got to go." Tyrell once again stopped the man from moving and blocked his way.

"Wait. Wait!" He cried. "It's a very interesting story. You've go to listen to it. It'll brighten your day— and mine too." He finished, smiling sheepishly. Eoleo raised a brow and saw that the kid was really something. He was sort of glowing. Nope, that was just the sun. Anyway, he thought Tyrell was an odd one and must've been raised in a cottage shed with no forms of communication to be this much of a tool.

"As much as I want to listen to your interesting story, and your self-perseverance," Eoleo breathed in, "I've got plans today."

The stout lad frowned and looked to the side with skepticism. "Fine," he said and crossed his arms.

"Great. Now if you would please move aside…." Tyrell moved aside and Eoleo went his way. If the kid wasn't one of the sons of the Warriors of Vale, he would've roasted his carcass by now. Patience, he believed, is virtue. He yawned and rotated his shoulders with the jars on his arms. His shoulders felt rather heavy today and also his legs. Holy purgatory was his legs feeling heavy friction; it felt like his feet were sinking through the quicksands of the Suhalla Desert. He looked below and dimmed his eyes. "Dammit, Tyrell! Will you leave me alone?"

"Please!" Tyrell begged in tears. "You've got to hear it!"

Eoleo had made up his mind and placed the large containers on the ground. Now, he really did not want to hear the kid's story. "Don't you have other friends to bother? I'm as old enough to be considered your father." He looked down at the teenager and noticed he had stopped struggling.

"Fine." Tyrell said, narrowing his eyes. He watched the big kid plop off the ground like a fish searching for a riverbed and walked out the other way. Silence had never felt so golden. He finally made his way and sat down in front of an elderly man reading a book.

"Alright, Kraden, you ready to drink?"

Kraden nodded with only his eyes looking up at Eoleo. "I've been ready for quite a while now, but may I ask? Where are the jugs?"

"Sonnuva b—

Tyrell slumped unhappily and decided to return back to his shared room with Matthew. "Matthew," he said again, nudging him in his sleep. "Matthew, please wake up! I'm bored!" His companion didn't wake up and Tyrell slowly inflated onto the floor besides Matthew's bed. "Another boring day." He sighed and peered at Matthew. A small smile crept on his face as a brilliant idea overcame him and his mind; maybe it wouldn't be so boring after all.

Tyrell knocked on Karis' door. "Is anyone home?" he yelled. No response. He decided to knock louder and then the door creaked open. "Hehe. It looks like the door is unlocked!" he quietly examined the room. The makeup kit must've been somewhere here. He faintly remembered overhearing a conversation with her buying makeup at one of the shops they visited. Tyrell sneezed. The room had the dirty smell of Karis written all over it.

Rummaging through her closets, which was kind of pointless because he had only found clothes, he had finally managed to find the kit in a nearby drawer. Yes, he thought, now he needed to get back to Matthew and rush out of her godforsaken room before he was caught.

The noise of a moving showering curtain and the stop of dripping water entered his ears. The door slowly creaked open as steam entered the room. Had he been deaf? Only now did he realize that someone was in the shower. Tyrell panicked, either he would be killed tonight or he would have to hide. He clenched his teeth and hastily scanned the room. There was nowhere to hide and no time to dash out the door!

Oh, the elemental stars, must seeking vengeance for all those times he was a bad boy. He was definitely going to die tonight! He cried. Please tell father I didn't mean to eat the chicken! Then from the window, a light found his way and shone upon a pile of clothing.

He had no time to think and so he dove into the mass of clothing nearby the bed stand. It had a strong smell about it that aroused him a bit. P-Panties! He seethed in red. They were all colorful-like like a rainbow too; it must've been Karis' no doubt about it. Damn, he thought. Why did she have a pile of used panties lying around anyway? He held his breathe as he remembered whose room he was in. If Karis found out…he grew pale, no she couldn't. She absolutely could not find out. He had to make sure.

Tyrell shuffled in the clothing to get a view, waiting for the right moment to escape. Tyrell squinted his eyes, wait a second, that wasn't Karis, although he was slightly disappointed to his astonishment, that's Himi! Then he remembered, just like him and Matthew, the females shared a room as well. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He held his breath once more when she turned his way. "I must be hearing things again." She muttered.

Tyrell glanced at her another time, a tinge of red staining his face; he had never seen a female naked before. He tried to close his eyes but couldn't stop ogling at the Venus adept's backside as she continued to dress. Slowly, he lifted the clothing and began to head to the door. She turned around again, but this time with a little more suspicion. Drat, he thought. She must've noticed. He had left a trail of panties as he made his way toward the exit. How more dumb can he get, but then she turned around and adjusted her outfit once more. He sighed in relief. Heading for the exit, he stopped when he noticed Himi was missing. Huh? Where'd she g—

Bonk!

"Ouch, that hurts!" he yelled, getting up in annoyance. He scratched his head, noticing he blew his cover, and nervously laughed when he saw a panty hanging from his spiky hair. Himi screeched, fully dressed now, she closed her eyes and continued to beat Tyrell in the head with her staff. "It's— ouch! It's not what it looks like!" she continued to yell and swing viciously at his head.

"Argh, Himi! Stop before somebody freaking hears you!" he angrily yelled and reflexively grabbed both her arms. Himi paused and looked at him and began to sob. Tyrell's face grew blank. What the hell did he get into? This was worst than the Christmas present he gave to Karis…nothing, heh. He snickered but regained his composure. It's not time to joke! "Hey, hey." He said to her softly. "Look," he paused trying to find something to say, but couldn't because there was just no way out of this. He cursed his bad luck when a certain Jupiter Adept walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

A Boring Day

"I Tyrell Good," Tyrell said. That's such a lame joke, Rief thought disbelievingly. Of all people, he asked Tyrell if he knew how to tie a knot…

Chapter 2...

00000

All old guys have a late-life crisis and Kraden was no exception. They say when you grow old and gray, you become some sort of an old pervert; like being mistaken for molesting a child after offering your bed and shelter. Kraden frowned. He was only guiding the poor female to safety. Also, with the soft comfort of scented candles, serene music, his bed and a box of tissues! Who said an old man can't nurse a young female in ill-health with aromatherapy candles, peaceful music to nullify the berating noises of the pouring rain, a perfectly clean mattress, free of her own vomit, and a box of tissues for her congestion!

This generation, he thought. Is so darn clever! He would've had that female too, if it wasn't for Karis' snooping and Matthew's quick wit. Matthew was smarter than Isaac gave him credit for. Maybe he would have to use that thing that he had used on Isaac on Matthew too. There wasn't much left of it, but it'd have to suffice. Yes, it'd have to suffice, indeed. Kraden began to laugh evilly but was interrupted by the sound of Rief's high-pitched voice.

"Master Kraden," said Rief in an undersized maid outfit. "Your bubble bath is ready!"

Kraden cackled. "Yes, yes." he whispered secretly, rubbing his palms together, but stopped after glancing at his apprentice's awkward glance. Looking up and down the young man's attire, he flashed a naughty grin and then lashed at the young adept.

"What are you still doing here, boy?" he scolded. "Get me my towel and my favorite garments pronto!"

"Y-Yes master... right away." Rief tripped over his shoe laces. And dropped down. Kraden smiled even dirtier than before. A panty flashed under the skirt and it read I heart Kraden.

Kraden beamed and mumbled inaudible words about his love for bubble baths. After his bath, Kraden looked at his apprentice once again. "Dang it, lad!" he cried out. "When we're not working on Alchemy or saving the world, you must always wear that uniform!"

"But Master Kraden," Rief whined, which made Kraden flush at Rief's womanly voice. "They only fit sister!"

"Which only makes it better!" he thought but decided against it and went with another approach, "You dare defy the Master Sage of Alchemy, my young and inexperienced, servant, Rief?"

Rief bowed down in defeat. "No, Master Kraden, I'll get it right now…" A few minutes later Rief is wearing the same outfit but with Kraden's newest edition, a swirl heart sewn in the center with many frilly laces.

"Much better," Kraden said smugly. "Now fetch me my dinner, boy!"

The old man's grin multiplied as he watched the young man trip over his laces again, revealing the panties. "It never gets old."

00000

Terrible, Eoleo felt downright terrible. Where were his jugs of rum? Where was his djinni, Torch? Where were his pants? These were the questions that he could not seemingly answer. He smacked himself in the head. He does not wear pants. Looking down at his wonderful garment, he noticed it was a beautifully, baby-blue, specifically-designed kilt; or was it a skirt? Preposterous!

The lack of rum must be causing him to go insane, but no matter; it's not like the lack of sleep deprivation had any effect on his health anyway.

Walking several corridors, Eoleo stopped and raised a brow upon spotting Rief. The boy was wearing a skimpy maid outfit, stealthily surveying the area; the kid then smirked and hopped right into the kitchen. On second thought, maybe he was hallucinating.

After eons of searching for his long-forgotten rum, which was directly in front of him the whole time, he approached it. He jittered to his rum with excitement, just a sip, he concluded, and as he drew nearer, he took a peek inside the jugs. Where was all of his rum, he thought. And who stole the rum from the rimming jars?

Out of nowhere, his djinni Torch, stumbled wobbly into the scene with a goofy grin plastered on its face.

"Who me?" it said with a hic. Yes you, the djinn equipped on his person, replied, "Couldn't be."

"Then who?"

All nine of his djinn looked at each other suspiciously; mumbling and scrutinizing another, until they spotted Rief, once again, secretly waltzing out of the kitchen in a maid outfit with stacks of deliciously-made gourmet food. They all chirped an "ah" sound.

"Rief stole the rum from the rimming jar!" In the corner of the hallway, Eoleo sat quietly, arms across his knees, and silently whimpered to himself while he rocked his body back and forth.

00000

As much Kraden loved his alone time, he was just as bored as the next guy. He might've been a century old but he still knew how to play with his rod and to his amazement, it still remained intact, and he could still feel the blood pulse through his veins as he grasped its warm shaft in his hands. He began to gently stroke it, just like he had done when Master Babi of Tolbi presented it on his lap at the raw age of twelve.

"_My young scholar Kraden," Master Babi said sweetly, "You've secured such a good relationship with me that I cannot fathom enough to show you my family jewels!"_

And so they quietly approached a private room where Master Babi presented his most precious possessions, his rod and his family jewels. They indeed had a secret affair.

He missed those times a lot and let out a longing sigh.

"My lovely," he whispered to it, holding it closely, "Oh, how I love your hardness, your rugged features; we shall never depart from one another again!"

He stroked it harder, harder, and harder until he collapsed from exhaustion and let out a satisfied, disgruntled moan. Rief, who was in the room holding the tray of delicacies, saw the whole thing with his mouth wide open.

"Master Kraden," he said, placing the tray aside. "You don't have to play with yourself and your rod, when you can play with me!"

The elderly man face lit up and he began to admire his apprentice; like master like apprentice, he assumed. He lightly chuckled, "So you saw through my desire, child?" Rief nodded. "You know lad," he said with seductiveness in his voice. "I would've done it with you if I was only several decades younger. But, unfortunately, I cannot get it up anymore..."

"It's okay," Rief said. It is? Kraden thought hopingly. Maybe Rief liked to be the pitcher and him the catcher. Rief approached Kraden who was sitting on his chair and Kraden's buttocks tightened, reminiscing of his old memories with a flush on his face. "I'll get it up!" Rief exclaimed and grabbed his deteriorated rod from his lap. Rief began to stroke the old thing menacingly with both of his palms.

"The feel of Vale's hard oak is really amazing! I can see why you like its unique and distinct texture!"

Kraden frowned and kicked Rief out of the way. "Where's my dinner, boy?"

00000

A good day, Amiti thought. Today seemed like a wondrous day for him. He jotted down a few words in a little journal he received as a gift from Matthew. He's a thoughtful guy. It said.

Mmhm, nothing is better than looking at the bright side of things such as himself in a mirror. And as royalty, one can't blame Amiti for being so himself. He despised low-level people, like smelly pirates and stupid people, but he hated stupid people more though. Probably, the only thing he and that pirate Eoleo had in common, their hatred for Tyrell.

He wrote another thing in his book. Justice. Valor. Amiti.

Noticing his nemesis sulking on the floor, he put the book away and approached him. "What's troubling you, Eoleo?" he asked casually. The older mars adept didn't even bother to look up or say anything. A fitting response from a bad-mannered pirate, he gestured, and took a mouthful of air. "As much as I hate dreadful pirates, I dislike seeing my adversaries in pain."

Amiti wasn't used to Eoleo's cool treatment or cold treatment, whatever those citizens called it, or being ignored in general. He was still a prince after all. "Ahem," he cleared his throat, still no response, and flipped his hair in conjunction. Take that for cool, he thought as his eyes sparkled. Eoleo began to shuffle off the ground and Amiti knew not even a dirty pirate could withstand his brilliance.

"Get lost, runt. Just leave me and my drunken djinni, Torch alone. Bastard stole my rum…"

"Torch?" Amiti looked around Eoleo who was sitting indian style on the floor. In the corner he saw his djinni Torch fighting with the rest of his djinn. The djinni wasn't really fighting though, but swaying back and forth and gurgling swear words at his other djinn. "What the hell…" He didn't want to get involved with the pirate but it wasn't something the Ayuthay's prince couldn't solve. "Here have some of this." Loosening his robe, Amiti took out a valuable vial from his waist buckle and examined the crystal-clear glass that shone with a muggy and white fluid substance.

"Its contents are ten times stronger than any rum, no doubt." Ten times? Eoleo's ears expanded. "It's an extremely, expensive juice. It has a weird look to it, but its effects are inconceivable that even a man with your stature can get drunk with one sip." He didn't wait any longer. Eoleo snatched the vial right off Amiti's fingers and chugged the whole bottle. Amiti shook his head.

The flavor didn't taste so bad, kind of salty and it had a sticky quality, but he felt more settled. "Eh, yuck. And weird look, you say?" Eoleo examined the little remains in the bottle with his thumb and forefinger and shone it upon a light. "Looks like human sperm now that I think about it."

"Far from it," Amiti said almost immediately. "This juice is really special. It's rare within all of Weyard because only a certain fish that makes it comes specifically in the shores of Ayuthay and only comes several times a century."

Comes? Fish? Shores? Something didn't seem right to Eoleo. "How do fish make juices? Exactly?"

"We get its milk."

Eoleo knew it. He hoped it wouldn't turn out like he thought it would. "Milk them? Like cows?"

"Yes," Amiti flushed. "Sort of like that…" Amiti was making tugging gestures like he was climbing a long tree or, much to his dismay and imagination, milking a male human.

"You mean they have genitals like… nuts and a spring?"

The boy coughed and responded with a barely audible yes. Eoleo gasped exasperated and panted heavily, sticking out his tongue, trying desperately to get the distinctive tang out of his mouth.

Amiti sighed while he looked at the maddened man after he explained that the juice came from fresh coconut milk only grown every few centuries during certain conditions in spring. Amiti shook his head. The man shouldn't've taken the whole thing at once. He shook his head again, but with a sigh, and left the drunken Mars adept to sober down which would take only a couple of days…

He shrugged. At least the pirate wasn't depressed anymore. Taking his notebook again, he scribbled in a few words before putting it away. "Okay, let's see what else poor soul needs my attention..."

00000

Time seemed to slow for a certain Mars adept. That adept was named Tyrell.

Tyrell crawled on the floor, still trying to escape, and said, "You cruel, heartless witch!"

"Plasma spark! Plasma spark! Plasma spark!"

The smell of a burning rodent entered her nostrils and it felt exhilarating to her. To Karis' disgust, Himi began shielding the boy. "K-Karis!" she yelled shakily, "Don't you think you're taking this a little too far? Can't you see that he's sorry for what he has done?"

"Sorry for what he has done? Taking this a little too far?" she exclaimed incredulously, her eyes widening in comparison to the Grave Eclipse. "He was peeping on you, Himi! P-E-E-P-I-N-G! That's not something a woman could bear for an eternity!" she began to charge another psynergy spell when Himi embraced Tyrell's lifeless body.

"Please," Himi begged softly. "Just look at him!" Karis sighed and looked at Tyrell's roasted body, but gritted her teeth when she saw that smug look of victory on his face.

"Why I ought to erase that smirk on you're ugly face!" Himi looked at Karis with large pleading eyes and Karis let out a hmph before crossing her arms. "Fine. Tyrell, just say you're sorry then."

"I'm…s-s…" he said, trying to make out words and feigned a cough. "I'm sorry to say this but you're a sadistic, gut-wrenching demon!" Immediately the lad jumped up and began sprinting away at maximum speed. Himi stepped back in astonishment.

"W-What?" she said dumbfounded.

She rolled her eyes at the naïve female. "I told you. He's stouter than you think he is." Himi looked completely confused. "He was faking it the whole time! But don't worry. He won't get far…" Karis began to laugh evilly and a thunderclap was heard. "Oops, sorry." she said sweetly. "Now, let's go find that big lout before he causes any more commotion!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Squawk!"

Damn, bird. Matthew thought. Matthew groggily shuffled through his bed, shielding his eyes from the death glare of afternoon sunlight. "It burns." he hissed and pulled up a blanket.

He yawned, scratching his belly and lightly opened his eyes as a grumble entered his stomach. He was hungry.

Matthew slid off the bed and tripped over Tyrell's armor, landing on his face. "Venus! Mars! Jupiter! Uranus!" he sweared while getting up and dusting himself. "I swear to Mercury, Tyrell ought to clean up after himself."

He slowly tip-toed his way to the galley to grab some food. Peeking from a corner, he saw Sveta's back turned. She was probably making some food, but he might as well say hi.

Making his way toward the feline's side, Matthew gently touched her shoulder, and spoke, "Afternoon, Sveta."

Sveta turned to her side slightly startled, but relaxed upon seeing Matthew's smile. "Oh," she said. "You startled me."

Matthew shrugged, his lazy grin widening as he faintly remembered something about her. "Don't beastmen have extraordinarily keen sense?" he cooed. "You sure you didn't see me? Or was it that you wanted me to get close enough to say hi?"

Sveta scoffed slamming the knife she was holding on the table. "N-no, that's not it." she scrambled.

Matthew let go of her shoulder and took a peek at the platter. "So what are you making here, Sveta?" he asked, curiously gazing at the meal.

"This," she paused, regaining her composure, "I'm learning how to cook."

The blonde boy eyed the piece of food. He wasn't sure what to say, but the food did not look edible. It had bubbles coming out of it. Is that even normal? He opened his mouth but decided it was best not to.

"Do you want to try some?" she asked, proud to have made such refutable thing.

Matthew dropped a sweat. He couldn't blatantly refuse her offering. He leaned against the tabletop, and gazed at the food and back at Sveta's pleased face. He couldn't say no to that face, especially not with that knife in her hand.

"Just a taste." he gingerly said. Sveta's ears perked up as she handed him a spoon. He poked the monstrous-looking element. The Greatest Alchemy of Weyard was not on his side today. Slicing a piece with his spoon, he placed the portion on the roof of his mouth. "Mmm," he said, pretending to chew on the goop. "It's delicious." Unfortunately, it wasn't working for him as Sveta's eyes locked on his face. He had no time and swallowed the piece.

Coughing a little bit, he smiled again. "Wow, that was very delicious. What is it made of?"

Sveta continued to look at Matthew expectantly before blushing. "So, how do you feel now?" she asked shyly.

How do I feel? He thought. It was the most horrendous taste of porridge ever. Matthew shrugged. "It tasted-

A feeling of euphoria erupted through his veins, and his body started to heat up. He struggled to keep his knees from shaking as his gaze scanned Sveta from waist-up and down to her feet. It sent a jolt of excitement through his body.

"Whoa, you're feet look really nice today, Sveta." he blurted out. Matthew shook his head. What the heck did he just say? "Err, do you want to taste mine?" Matthew racked his brain now. This was getting terribly awkward.

To his amazement, Sveta got on her knees and started to lick his toes. Matthew fell over, not believing the outcome of this. He breathed in deeply and told himself that this was all but a nightmare. On the other hand, her tongue started to feel pretty good. Matthew flushed, whatever it was, it was a very good nightmare. Immediately his eyes shut and he blacked out.

Matthew opened his eyes again, but remained still in the darkness as a voice drew closer. "Mom, is that you?" he said in the dark room that looked like his old home.

"No," it said. "It's the Wise One."

Matthew raised a brow before realizing he couldn't move. The Wise One was getting awfully close to his behind. Matthew questioned the Wise One, and the Wise One moved closer.

"Shh, let me hold you tight." the Wise One said, inching uncomfortably close. "Yes, bathe me with your Golden Sun!"

Matthew struggled between the ropes and shrieked through the darkness. It was a terrible nightmare now.

Finally, Matthew awoken in cold sweat, and back on his bed. He looked around, seeing Tyrell asleep. He chuckled a bit and relaxed as he eased back on his bed. There was no way the Wise One would do such a thing. "Thank the elemental stars," he spoke out of breath. "What a crazy dream."

A shuffling was heard on the side of his bed and he turned toward it. "A dream? What are you talking about?" the Wise One said. Matthew yelped, mouth wide open, and fainted after the Wise One teleported away.

Matthew was now running through the clouds. "Go to the light!" a voice chirped. "Go to the light, Matthew!" he was running and then he opened the gates of the heavens and opened his eyes again.

Opening his eyes, he could see Sveta, holding onto him. "Are you ok, Matthew?" she spoke worriedly. Matthew nodded, noticing that he was surrounded by Karis, Himi and Tyrell. He sighed in relief. "I had the strangest dream." he said toward Sveta. "You-I, we were getting weird and somehow you were licking my feet!" Sveta blushed. Karis raised a brow. Tyrell snorted. And Himi giggled. "What really happened?"


End file.
